


Saturday at the Office

by drunkonsmut



Series: The Doctor and the Professor [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chilton lovin', F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonsmut/pseuds/drunkonsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You send Frederick a naughty text and meet Dr. Bloom and Will Graham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday at the Office

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jimhoppersbeard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimhoppersbeard/gifts).



> for that Chilton nude text post on tumblr.
> 
> I'm not too sure about this one, but I wanted a bit of teasing fluff before the smut.

Frederick Chilton was at the hospital that Saturday. He was expecting Dr. Bloom and Will Graham, who had requested several files of former inmates to consult for a series of murders committed on the state’s northern border. Really, just the thought of having to deal with these two on the weekend. 

Right now, Chilton's searching for his notes on Trevor Hanson, an inmate he remembered from his first year working at the hospital. He had been an interesting case, before he decided to choke himself on the head of a plastic fork.  He’s sure he had left them on his desk. Wait, he had wanted to read them over before giving it to Bloom. He must have left folder at home.

Damn it, if he could avoid another encounter with Bloom the better. Plus he didn’t need any comments about any part of his work or organization skills from her. He looks at the clock; they would be here any minute. He looks at his phone. Maybe you won’t mind bringing him the notes, you didn’t work Saturdays and it was short drive from your house to his and then to the hospital. He knew it was bit weird to ask, but who else would he ask for something like this. He’ll find a way to repay you, maybe one of those chocolate tortes you liked so much. He sends you a text as his old assistant Dorothy arrives with the aforementioned annoyances.

“Good morning.” He greets them as amiable as possible, figures he might as well avoid tension so early in the day. “Step in and take a sit at that table. Could I offer you something? Coffee?”

By the time Dorothy had brought back two coffees, for himself and Will, he had become immersed in the development of the profile for this apparent new killer. It wasn’t his job, but Crawford had wanted them to consult Chilton on this case. These new murders seemed to have been inspired by some of the hospital's former inmates. When Bloom asks for the Hanson papers, he remembers his text. He tells her that he had wanted to review them for this occasion the night before, and reaches to check his phone. Tap and scroll, Frederick’s eyes widen in surprise and he feels the heat of a blush crawling up his neck. You had replied 3 minutes after his with two messages.

_no problem, on my way xx_

_should dress first, I guess_

This last one attached to a naked picture of yourself lounging lusciously in your bed reflected in that wickedly placed mirror you had over your bureau, _French Brothel chic_ you had called it. ‘Oh my god’,he felt his cheeks burning and heart thumping fast, Frederick Chilton has just received his first nude.

“Is everything alright, Dr. Chilton?”  

He coughs. “Uh, yes, of course. You’ll have the notes soon enough.” He replies, avoiding looking at Alana in the face. With one last peek at your photo, he tries returning to the files. “Right, where were we?”

\---

You arrive at the hospital a little bit over half an hour later. You didn’t mind the trip; you were already awake and the hospital was near a farmer’s market you wanted to check out.  You head up the stairs and one of the guards directs you to Dorothy’s desk, planning to leave the folder with her to not interrupt Frederick if he was with anyone.

“You must be the friend.” She eyes you from head to toe. “Hmm, could you just go in? I really need to get these papers down, I would like to leave early today.” Dorothy dismisses you with a tip of her head.   

“Oh, alright. If he’s not busy…” But Dorothy didn't bother to reply, she already started down the hall arms loaded with a file box. You slowly head to his office door; this was actually your first time here. You knock and you hear him from the other side, “Come in”.

You flip your hair over your shoulder and grin as you open the door. You set yourself in the threshold, hip tilted to the side. “Well, hello there.” You greet him in a sultry voice when you spy him standing in the middle of the room, a book in hand. You see him blush as you walk in and from the corner of your eye you see two figures.  “And hello to you too.” you add quickly with a smile.  “Here are the papers you asked for.”

“Ah, yes, thank you.” He reaches for the papers and motions you to get closer to the table and introduces you, “She’s a professor at Johns Hopkins. And these are Dr. Alana Bloom and Will Graham, working here for the FBI.”

“A pleasure to meet you both.” You shake their hands and they reply likewise. “Well, I’ll leave you to it. Have a good day.”

“I’ll walk you to the car.” Frederick says and you give him a sweet smile as you nod. Once out in the hallway, you sneak an arm around his.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” He tells you.

“I didn't know you had company. Plus, I haven’t heard you complain.”

\---

Meanwhile in Chilton’s office, Alana and Will were looking at each other with raise eyebrows.

“So, that’s the reason he’s been…tolerable.” Alana speaks up.

“You think they’re together?”

“Of course, you saw how he got when saw her and how she came in. But I don’t blame you, hard to believe anyone would actually like Chilton.”

“Well, if her presence makes our interactions with him easier, then may she stay as long as possible.” Will adds, looking despondently at his now empty coffee cup.

“Let’s hope it doesn't cost her sanity, she seems like a normal human. And a teacher at that. To tell you the truth, I still don’t believe it.” Alana says as she sits up and walks to the window facing the curb in front of the building hoping to catch a glimpse.

“Alana, really?” Will rolled his eyes but still got up to join her.

\---

“You’re coming over tonight?” Frederick asks as you reach your car, parked in front of his.

“Of course. You promised we’ll cook dinner together, I’m not missing a chance to see you in an apron.”

“I’m not sure of the appeal you see in that.”

“I think you’ll look adorable, I must to confirm my theory.” You lean in for a quick kiss before turning to open the driver’s door.

He raises an eyebrow and pulls you to him by the arm before you slip into the car. “Just wait until I get home. Don’t think I’ve forgotten about the picture you sent.” He gives you that little smirk of his and you feel him swat the back of your thighs with his cane. You giggle and you reach to give his butt a little squeeze, “Mmm, can’t wait.”

He jumps at the pinch. “Behave, young lady.”

“I’ll try, but you have to make sure to punish me if I don’t.” You say as you get into the car.

You hear him laugh, “I’ll see you soon then. Drive safely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dorothy makes an appearance once again, not sure where she came from. She has worked at the Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane for 40 years and has seen some shit, very little fazes her and has reached the stage were she doesn't give a rat's ass. She also regards Chilton with something like motherly exasperation, he reminds her of her youngest. That boy needs someone to take care of him. 
> 
> I also like to imagine Chilton with a saucy minx who is as crazy about him as he is with her and gives him lots of teasing and lovin'. 
> 
> Thoughts and suggestions would be very appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
